What For Dinner?
by hikkikomodo
Summary: Doojoon is hungry, yet Yoseob is flustered. [Another super-short drabble of Dooseob]


What For Dinner?  
Pairing: Dooseob (Doojoon Yoseob)  
Genre: Romance / Yaoi (BoyxBoy)  
Type: Drabble / AU

/

/

/

Sepasang manik hitam pekat menatap langit malam yang kian semakin cerah. Tak jenuh jenuhnya ia memandang jutaan bintang yang bertabur dalam bentang angkasa luar di atas kepalanya. Kakinya sesekali menendang-nendang pinggiran dari kolam renang yang begitu luas. Ia merasa agak bosan.

Yoon Doojoon. CEO dari salah satu stasiun TV terbaik di Seoul itu kini tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah kelamnya malam dalam balutan jas formal berwarna hitam yang tak kalah gelapnya. Tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk sekedar menyendiri dan ber-_star gazing _ria, melainkan menghadiri pernikahan rekannya. Seo Eunkwang.

Jujur saja, rutinitasnya yang bisa dibilang lumayan sibuk dengan libur yang sedikit itu membuatnya terkadang lupa hari dan tanggal. Mendapat sehari bebas saja sudah pasti akan ia gunakan untuk beristirahat atau mengadakan 'kencan' dengan istri tercintanya. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada hari ini. Jika bukan karena istrinya tersebut, Yang Yoseob, yang sibuk menanyainya perihal pakaian mana yang akan mereka kenakan untuk pernikahan malam ini, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang berada di kasur. Saling memanja hingga terlelap.

"Du?" panggil suara lembut nan merdu itu.

Doojoon membalikkan badannya. Meraih lengan lelaki mungil di hadapannya dan segera menariknya kedalam pelukan yang amat erat.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya suara lembut itu lagi. Satu kecupan lembut didaratkannya pada kening laki-laki mungil tersebut oleh Doojoon.  
"Aku lapar" jawabnya singkat.

Yoseob pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Doojoon dengan tatapan heran yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Doojoon.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, Du! Disana ada banyak makanan 'kan" tanggap Yoseob dengan polos.  
"Aku ingin makan di rumah" ia tersenyum tipis menatap istrinya, disusul oleh pagutan singkat pada bibir mereka berdua.  
"Kau lelah, eoh?" Doojoon mengendikkan bahunya.  
"Tidak juga, sayang. Aku hanya lapar dan ingin makan di rumah" jawabannya kali ini kelihatannya cukup untuk membuat Yoseob bertambah heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan suaminya itu?  
"Du, aku belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja dihantam oleh truk.. Tapi jika kau memang ingin pulang bukankah ada baiknya jika kita berpamitan dulu pada Eunkwang?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Doojoon tertawa atas ucapan istrinya barusan. Anak ini benar-benar polos, sangatlah berbanding jauh dengan usianya yang telah 23 tahun itu. Ia pun akhirnya mengeratkan pelukannya, memberikan kecupan hangat pada Yoseob sebagai sentuhan terakhir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Mengiyakan saran dari istri tercintanya yang terkadang bisa menjadi manusia terlugu, sekaligus yang terbaik dan terbijak yang pernah ada.

Lengan kekarnya merangkul tubuh mungil sang istri dengan mantap. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri sang mempelai baru yang tengah berbincang dengan keluarga, bermaksud ingin berpamitan. Tak lupa juga mengucapkan selamat pada mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju lapangan parkir _outdoor_, di mana Doojoon memarkirkan Jaguar berwarna silvernya. Dengan sigap ia membukakan pintu penumpang untuk istrinya. Membantunya masuk, sangat tidak ingin melihat sang istri kesulitan walau sedikit pun.

Untuk beberapa saat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Berujung pada pagutan yang singkat namun penuh cinta. Semburat merah di pipi Yoseob membuat sang suami tak ayal tersenyum begitu lebar. Tak ada hal yang lebih baik selain melihat kekasihnya begitu senang.

Ia pun masuk ke mobil dan memasukan kunci kontaknya, berusaha menyalakan mesin yang bersuara anti berisik itu. Tangan kirinya mengacak rambut sang istri dengan perlahan sebelum berpindah pada kendali mobil. Dan dalam beberapa detik, mobil itu pun sudah menghilang dalam gelap malam menuju keramaian lalu lintas kota Seoul yang jarang lengang.

/

/

/

Tangan mungil nan pucat itu sibuk membuka kunci pada pintu Oak yang tegap berdiri di hadapannya. Sesaat bunyi 'klik' yang samar pun terdengar. Dan dengan sekali putaran maka terbukalah pintu tersebut, menyajikan sebagian pemandangan bagian dalam dari rumah megah milik keluarga Yoon.

Yoseob pun berjalan ke dapur dengan baju formal masih membalut tubuh rampingnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikuti. Seseorang yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan tatapan memburu.

"Du, aku akan membuatkan se-yah! turunkan aku!"

Sepasang lengan kekar itu kembali melingkar pada tubuhnya. Mengangkatnya dengan sekali gerakan. Ditopangnya Yoseob pada bahu sang 'penculik' itu sendiri seraya membawanya ke kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai 2.

Pukulan pukulan ringan dilancarkan pada bagian pundak Doojoong, tapi nampaknya percuma saja. Yoseob dan Doojoon adalah laki-laki namun tenaga milik Doojoon selalu terasa lebih besar dibanding miliknya. Terlebih ditengah keadaan seperti ini.

"Yah, Du, lepaskan aku!" erang Yoseob sebelum akhirnya ia dihempas diatas kasur double yang empuk itu.

Dengan nafas yang tak kalah memburu, Doojoon pun merangkak naik. Dengan gerakan yang seduktif ia melonggarkan dasinya. Bahkan 1 sampai 2 kancing kemejanya kini sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan. Dan Yoseob, hanya bisa menatap suaminya dengan tatapan horror. Demi Tuhan, apa yang tiba-tiba membuat suaminya menjadi seganas ini? setidaknya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya sebelum serangan ciuman mendadak menghampiri bibir mungil itu. Membuat segalanya buyar.

"K-kukira kau lelah..?"  
"Siapa bilang? Aku ini lapar. Dan hidangan makan malam kali ini membuat nafsu makanku kian memuncak"

Ia pun sedikit menurunkan posisi kepalanya. Mengecup setiap jengkal leher jenjang milik istrinya dan berhenti tepat di telinganya. Dengan nafas yang menderu dan suara yang begitu berat, ia pun berbisik,

"Selamat makan"

:::

Yah, seperti keliatannya. Postingan FF pertama disini. Ngga tau deh ini masuknya masih PG atau udah R 17+, yang nulisnya aja bingung sendiri. Silahkan RnR. Yang mau jadi silent readers juga ya ngga masalah, saya masih ucapin makasih ada yang mau baca /emot nyengir/

Sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya. Ciao~


End file.
